When Lightning Strikes
by oceanhelper1
Summary: Rose and Scoprius fight, again. Rose is tired of the women in Scorp's life, but she loves him. What will she do?


"Why won't you just listen!" Scorpius shouted, slamming a door in the flat he shared with Rose.

They'd had an argument that got rather heated about why he was always out she thought that he was cheating on her. She stomped towards the front door, grabbing the handle to jerk it open, when he stopped her, turning her around quickly.

"Rose, listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm not cheating on you, I swear. If I made it seem like I am, I'm sorry." He said.  
She shook her head, "How can I trust you?"

"What makes you think I'm cheating anyways?" He asked.  
"Other than the fact that you always come home smelling like perfume."  
"That's because my friends think it's funny to spray me with perfume." He muttered.  
"So funny." She said sarcastically, not believing him.  
He leaned in to kiss her. "Please believe me. I have you, why would I hurt you like that?"  
She shrugged, and kissed him softly.  
"I love you, Rose. So much." He whispered.  
"I love you too."  
He kissed her again, and just then, his owl came in with a note attached to it's foot for him.  
She looked over, "Something for you."  
He grabbed the letter and read it. "It's from Lucy." He said, smelling the perfume from the note.  
"Who's Lucy?"  
"A friend of mine." He said quickly.  
"It smells like what you always smell like."  
"Yeah, she's the one that sprays me with the perfume."  
She scoffed, "What does the letter say?"  
"She's thanking me for the present." He muttered.  
"A present?"  
"Yes, her birthday was just last weekend, so I gave her a present."  
She nodded slowly. "...Okay..."  
"She's just my ex." Scorpius said, looking down.  
She looked up quickly, "You're giving birthday presents to your exs?"  
"Am I not allowed to?" He asked.  
"It's kind of...weird."  
"I don't see how."  
"You would throw a fit if I gave Jake a present for his birthday."  
"It's different..." He muttered.  
"No it's not."  
"Whatever. It was just a small present anyways." He said, looking down to hide his eyes.  
"What did you get her?"  
He muttered something that was unable to be understood under his breath.  
"Speak up."  
"Just a broomstick." He said, still looking at the ground.  
"Liar, you told me you only get broomsticks for people you love." Her eyes widened in fear.  
"I-Um- I did... Love her once... In the past." Scorpius started, not looking up from the ground.  
"And you love her still."  
"Not exactly. She's just a friend, Rose. I only love you." He said, quickly.  
"Let me see the letter then." She said wiping her tears.  
"Uh, why do you want to see it..?" He asked, holding the letter away from her.  
"Why don't you want me to see it?"  
Why DO you want to see it?"  
"Because I don't believe you." She reached for it.  
"Yeah, thanks for the trust, babe." He muttered, and held the letter above her head.  
"Why should I? You gave your EX a BROOMSTICK"  
"Because it was her fucking BIRTHDAY. Am I not allowed to be nice to people?" He slightly yelled.  
She winced, "You...nevermind." She pulled the door open again.  
"Fine. You want to see the stupid note, here." He said, throwing it at her. "You'll see exactly what I said."  
She read over it. "Hope to see you soon, I love being with you." She read out loud, sneering as she did so,  
"She loves being with me because we are friends, Rose. When we broke up, we decided to still be best friends." He said, rolling his eyes  
"Some friendship." She threw it back at him, and tried to walk outside.  
Scorpius grabbed her arm again, and turned her towards him. "I love only you, Rose. Not Jenny, Marissa, or Lucy. You." He said, pained that she could leave him at any second.  
She shook her head, and tears welled in her eyes. "Read the back of the stupid letter."  
Scorpius looked confused.  
"Her love for you is there" She looked down at the floor, as tears streaked down her cheeks.  
"Rose, she may love me, but that doesn't mean that I love her back."  
"That's why you kissed her right? It's all there Scorpius, just look."  
Scorpius turned the paper around to look at what it said. "I look forward to kissing you again, Scorpius. See you soon. Love, Lucy."  
"Rose, I didn't kiss her lately. I kissed her when her and I were dating, and she probably thinks I'll kiss her again, I don't know why she would think that, but I haven't kissed her since then, I swear."  
"It's not like you haven't been leading her on."  
"What do you mean?" He asked, honestly confused.  
"You do hang out with her all the time, and give her expensive things."  
"How is that leading her on. Don't friends hang out a lot, and give gifts, Rose?"  
"Not those kinds of gifts."  
"What kinds of gifts, Rose?" He asked.


End file.
